


A Force To Be Reckoned With

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x12 - Freeform, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene Fic, Unchained, episode reaction fic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things that work best to calm Felicity when she’s nervous; pep talks, and the promise of baked goods. Luckily, Oliver is adept at both. </p>
<p>Episode reaction/missing scene fic for 4x12 "Unchained".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Force To Be Reckoned With

“I would wish you good luck, but I don’t think you’ll need it.”

Felicity stopped her frantic wheeling to and fro outside the meeting room where she would be hosting her presentation, spinning around at the sound of Oliver’s voice. Her lips immediately lifted into a smile when she saw him approaching, despite the nerves clawing at her throat. He looked handsome and refined in his dark suit, every inch the Mayoral candidate (and husband-to-be of a CEO) and she felt her throat go a little dry at the sight of him. 

Which definitely was _not_ helping her pre-presentation prep. 

After all, she was no use to the Board if she couldn’t actually talk. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” she quipped, going for a self-deprecating attitude in the hope of quelling the butterflies in her stomach. She wheeled herself back and forth in small repetitive movements, a habit she’d acquired when she was trying to distract herself from something. “You didn’t see the dry run. It was terrible. Really, _really_ terrible. So much so that I actually think Curtis might have cried afterwards.”

“It probably wasn’t that bad,” Oliver reassured her with a small smile, hands in his pockets, doing that adorable nervous shuffling thing he always did when he was embarrassed, or feeling bashful. 

“I knocked over the stand holding the battery with my chair,” she deadpanned. “It was _definitely_  that bad.”

“Well, at least it can’t get any worse?” Oliver joked, probably hoping it would lighten the mood.

Felicity smacked him on the arm. 

“ _So_  not helping. At all,” she jibed, resuming her fidgety wheeling in miniature figure-eights across the floor. She’d actually gotten pretty good at this whole being-in-a-wheelchair thing, despite a few initial hiccups, and she was already starting to feel the muscle definition in her upper arms that hadn’t been there before. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Oliver apologized with a chuckle. 

“You better be,” Felicity muttered, wheeling back around to face him again. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands. “God, I just want this to go _well._ ”

“And it _will_ ,” Oliver said firmly. “I have complete faith in you. I meant that when I said it.”

Felicity gave a grunt in response, unable to manage any actual words, what with the twisty, gurgly thing her stomach and intestines were currently doing.

_This was going to be a disaster_.

Somewhere above her, Felicity heard Oliver sigh. 

“Look,” he said, “I’ll be sitting right in front the whole time, and if it helps, just pretend that we’re at home and you’re just talking to me, okay? Just me, nobody else. Can you do that?” Then he added, with the kind of eager hope that Felicity knew often coloured her own voice when she wanted Oliver to do something, “For me?”

Felicity looked up from her hands, re-positioning her glasses where they’d fallen down her nose. “Is this the part where I give you my own version of ‘If it’s you asking, I’ll do it’?” 

Oliver smiled at the memory her words brought to the surface; it was another one of their inside jokes, so to speak, though at the time, it had come from turmoil and a lot of undeserving pain on both sides. “You don’t have to,” he disagreed. “But if you did, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“As long as you promise to get me double chocolate cookies afterwards if this goes really badly wrong, because I’m gonna need comfort food and a _lot_  of one-on-one time with my fiance if it does,” she replied. 

“I’ll go one better and bake them from scratch,” he said.

Felicity practically _glowed_  at that, her smile so wide it was in danger of splitting her face in half. 

She didn’t care. 

“My hero,” she sighed happily. 

_No_ , Oliver thought, when Curtis came to fetch Felicity a minute or so later, interrupting their conversation and providing a signal that he should probably go and find his seat, _you’re mine._

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are following my OFBB multi-chapter fic, How To Be A Heartbreaker, I apologize that I haven't updated this week - life has been hectic, and difficult, and finding time to commit to the story has been a struggle. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! :)


End file.
